Whip Cream Friday's
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a whip cream fight. enough said. RE-EDITED. Reviews & Criticism. Enjoy.


**Title:** Whip Cream Friday's  
**Rating:** T, adult content  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Characters:** D. Scully, F. Mulder & Lone Gunmen  
**Summary:**Whip cream fight. Enough said. One Shot. Mulder/Scully. RE-EDITED.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to X-Files and its characters.  
**Authors Note:** I was bored :) enjoy!

**Whip Cream Friday's**

It was a Friday night and Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were bonding together over at Mulder's apartment. However, Mulder was fast asleep on the couch and Scully was sitting there with nothing to do. Scully glanced over to Mulder, seeing him fast asleep with his head tilted back, she was bored. She checked her watch on her left wrist and saw it was ten o'clock.

Sighing, Scully grabbed the empty bottled of beers and bag of chips beside Mulder's feet and carried them to the kitchen. Making her way into the kitchen, she looked back to Mulder who sat there dressed in his black dress pants and half undone white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sleeping like an angel and causing Scully to smile, seeing how gorgeous he looked, sitting there passed out.

Just then, an idea came to her brilliant mind. She sat the empty bottles down and the bag of chips on his counter, then opened up his fridge and found a can of whip cream left over from Thanksgiving and made sure some was still left and indeed it was.

Giggling quietly to herself, she slowly walked over to him and stood over his crossed legs, removed the cap and started putting whip cream on his face. After the first line of whip cream was made on his forehead she stayed quiet and waited, but he still continued to sleep. She smiled amusingly and made a mustache on him next, thinking that would wake him up but he did not move again.

'Geeze, this man sleeps hard,' Scully thought while she continued making whip cream marks on his face.

Knocks then occurred, causing Scully to jump and startling Mulder wide awake. She fell on top of him, clutching his shoulders as their lips had come together and whip cream smudged her face in the process.

They looked at each other surprised from the kiss that happened so suddenly.

Knocks occurred again.

"Mulder, open up!" Fro Hike yelled.

Scully climbed off of Mulder wiping the whip cream off her mouth quickly and hid the can behind her back as he rushed over to the door, feeling the whip cream on his face.

"Hey...what the hell happened to you?" Langly asked seeing the whip cream falling off his face.

"Ah..." Mulder cleared his throat, looking back to Scully who smiled nervously, standing there near his couch.

The three stood there in silence now sharing amusing smiles.

Mulder then looked back to them quickly.

"I'm sorry we interrupted, Mulder. We'll remember to call next time," Fro Hike smirked.

"No guys...this is not what it looks like," Mulder pleaded as the three continued walking to the elevator, "what was so urgent that you wanted to talk about?"

They boarded the elevator with smiles and waved to him as the doors slowly closed back up.

"Guys!" Mulder yelled.

Mulder looked back to Scully, shutting the door behind him.

Scully turned as red as her hair, staring into his hard eyes.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I decided to whip cream you instead."

He walked up to her and pulled the can out from her hands that was behind her back still. He then wiped all the whip cream off his face with his left arm and looked back to her with a sigh.

"Thanks," He thanked her.

"No problem," She smiled and then turned red even more as her voice squeaked.

The two continued staring at one another in awkwardness.

"What are you thinking about?" Scully asked, crossing her arms over her chest now.

He shrugged with an evil smile.

"Mulder..." she trailed off, "I was just trying to entertain myself and you happened to be an available target alright. I was just having some fun..." she trailed off as she jumped a bit when he sprayed the whip cream, aiming at her face and hitting her in her left eye.

He started to chuckle as she wiped the whip cream from her left eye and looked back to him.

"Mulder," she snarled.

He sprayed her again hitting the middle of her face. She then couldn't take it anymore and shoved him to the door causing him to drop the can. She giggled and quickly grabbed it but he then tackled her to the ground and the two started to wrestle in his main area of his apartment.

"Mulder!" Scully screamed with laughter as he was spraying the whip cream all over her face.

He shook the can and tried spraying again but it was now empty. The two looked at one another both covered in whip cream now as he still kept her pinned down to the floor.

"Looks like the cans empty," he said, tossing it off to the side.

"Great..." She trailed off as he held her hands above her head chuckling.

She wiggled around beneath him trying to get loose but he wrapped his legs around her small legs.

"Mulder seriously," Scully said, "alright... you win."

He chuckled; looking up and down at her then licked the whip cream off her cheek.

'Kinky,' Scully thought, feeling the butterflies swarming more in her stomach.

Her fingers locked with his fingers now as they looked up and down at each other; both amused. Scully then pushed herself up a bit and licked the whip cream off his own cheek. Their heads both tilted lips both dangerously close to one another and they leaned in and glued their lips together and kissed strongly with passion for a good few long seconds before they broke apart, breathlessly and warm from one another.

Next, he released her left hand and she prompted on her elbows now as they leaned in and locked lips once again; her left hand came to the back of his head. Things were starting to get a bit hot between the two of them. Before they knew it, the whip cream was pretty much all gone as well as their own clothes. Mulder arched his back, sucking on her neck while her small hands dug hard into his skin, clinging onto him as they made love on the floor right then and there; it was perfect.

As they finished up almost a half an hour later their bodies were damp from the produced sweat and both trying to breath. They looked into each other's eyes, both panting like dogs that had just ran for miles.

"Oh Mulder..." Scully trailed off, feeling his chest with her right hand.

She pulled him in for another romantic kiss and then he dropped his head to her chest as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tightly.

"I love you, Scully," Mulder said.

"I love you too, Mulder..." She trailed off, smiling and exhausted, "We should have whip cream fights more often."

Tilting his head back, he looked up to her chuckling.

"Whip cream Friday?" He asked, "How's that sound?"

She laughed, moving him on his back while she kissed him.

"Sounds fun," she smiled, resting her head down to his chest now.

He smiled big, holding the most beautiful woman in his arms. He was now complete. And from now on Whip cream Friday's were something he is going to be looking forward to for the rest of his life.

**End.**


End file.
